I Won't Be Bottom! (An Ereri Oneshot)
by Bulbaovesen
Summary: Levi and Eren find themselves strangely attracted to one another, but when it comes to the bedroom, neither one of them is willing to be uke (bottom). It's a battle for domination in bed. Which soldier will come out on top?
**Anime: Attack on Titan**

 **Ship: Eren x Levi**

 **Notes: This was originally published on my Wattpad account Bulbaovesen. Be sure to check me out.**

My hands were soaked wet with hot, soapy water, being forced to, for the hundredth time, wash the Captain's room from top to bottom. Each time I did, Levi would stomp in with a grim look on his face and critique every single detail of the job I had done. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was dinner time, and while _everyone else_ was eating, I was starving half to death. I had, had enough. I decided that the next time Levi came in to check on me, I would tell him _exactly_ how I felt. And sure enough, minutes passed before the wood door slammed open loud enough to cause me to flinch, and 5'3 worth of pure rage stepped in, his scowl plastered on his face.

"Jaeger, this room looks the same as when I saw it last time. Did you do _anything_ while I was gone?" Levi scolded, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I mean, my hopes for you were already low as it was, but this is ridiculous."

"Sorry, Captain, but-" I tried to voice my concerns, however the Captain's voice was a lot louder than mine, despite the difference in our size.

"And to think, I was coming up here to tell you to come down to dinner... _You have to earn_ _your privileges, Jaeger,_ " Levi said. "Clean it one last time then go to bed. You'll get to eat tomorrow morning, if you have any complaints, you can discuss them with Shitty Glasses, as I do not care. See you tomorrow, Jaeger." And with that, Levi turned on his heels, exited the room and walked away through the hall.

It wasn't until about a month later that I found out why Levi's harshness and hatred were constantly specifically directed towards me. We were outside, cleaning the stables together, when something I never expected to happen occurred. I was busying myself grooming one of the horses and making sure they were all well fed, but Levi wasn't really cleaning at all. This sort of worried me - Not that at the time I really cared if Levi was alright or not - but to see him _not cleaning..._ it was a shocking sight.

"Focus on the job," Levi said when he noticed me watching him. The tone he was using was different than his usual voice. Rather than sounding completely pissed at me, he was just kind of stating things in monotone.

"S- Sorry, Captain," I apologized immediately, and returned to brushing the horse's brown mane.

We both became eerily silent after that, neither of us uttering a word to one another. Even the horse was being awkward, and refused to make eye contact with me. The situation was becoming unbearable, and I wanted nothing more than to say something. _Anything._ But I was concerned to see how Levi would reply if I were to randomly start up a conversation. At the back of my mind, I started to weigh the pros and cons of attempting this. _If I_ _were to start a conversation, I_ _might_ _not be as bored as I_ _am now, but Levi might freak_ _out and get mad. On the other hand, if I_ _don't, I_ _won't_ _die._ I decided not to say anything.

"Jaeger..." Levi muttered, glancing up at me.

"Y- Yes sir!" I shot up suddenly, trying to give myself perfect posture and met the Captain's gaze. I waited intently to hear what the Captain had to say, but what really did come out of his mouth surprised me more than anything...

"I'm horny."

Following Levi's confession, I found myself being dragged down the hallway at an alarming pace to the Captain's bedroom. Once inside, the wooden door was slammed closed and locked. Levi tossed the key to the side, guided me to his bed.

"Strip," he ordered, taking a dominant step towards me. I shied away, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"No?"

Angrily, Levi shoved my chest hard, pushing me down into a sitting position on the edge of his bed. He gritted his teeth and stripped himself of his shirt. "You will. And we're having sex. Right now." I felt my face heat up as a vivid blush formed on my cheeks. Placing one knee on the bed next to me, Levi crawled over, slamming his lips into mine. When he pulled away, I gasped for breath quickly before he pressed our mouths together again, this time roughly shoving his tongue into my mouth and letting it explore. Inevitably, our tongues came into contact multiple times, and a considerate amount of saliva built up between the two of us. Using a reasonable level of force, I grabbed hold of the Captain's shoulders and pushed him away form me.

"W- What the hell?" I wiped the drool that had dripped out of my mouth when we separated.

"Don't ask questions, just have sex with me," Levi demanded. His eyes were saying "Take it like a man", but his height was saying, "Give it to me now, slut". Honestly, I couldn't tell which was actually happening. "Are you really denying an order from your superior?"

I gulped quietly. I didn't want to lose my virginity to Levi, but I guess I could close my eyes and pretend he was a girl. The prettiest girl I knew was Armin, but I don't know if I would be able to picture her on Levi - Armin was taller.

"Fine," I muttered. "We can have sex on one condition."

"Name it. Whether it's fulfilled or not all depends on if I want to or not."

"When we're... _doing it_ ," I started. "Don't make any noises that a girl wouldn't make."

Levi looked a bit confused by my demands, but only for a minute before frowning. "I don't think you understand... do you really think _I'd_ let _you_ top _m_ e?" He asked. It took me a minute to fill in the blanks, and when I did, I was less than pleased.

"Wait... you mean... I have to... n-no way!" I shouted, trying to push Levi farther off of me. "I can't do that! That'd hurt like hell! There's no way I could do that! _Especially not for you!_ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levi spat. "You should be thrilled to have the opportunity to be topped by someone like me. Be more grateful, brat."

"Well, top goes to the manlier one, right?" I asked, followed by Levi giving me a stout nod. "Then I guess we'll just have to see who's the manliest one!" Determined to prove myself to Levi (and have a chance to humiliate him), I skillfully rolled over, putting myself on top. The only things I knew about sex, I had learned from the dirty videos and books that I had found under Mikasa's bed, and they weren't very informative on what to do for men. If we were both chicks, however, I could consider myself a master on the subject. Levi struggled, so I grabbed both of his wrists, putting him in a vulnerable position. I then planted my lips on the Captain's caller bone, kissing various spots on his neck and chest. Just when I thought I was top for sure, I felt a small knee slide underneath of me, jabbing me hard in the gut. Within seconds, Levi had _me_ pinned down. He slid my shirt over my head, then got to work taking off my pants.

We continued like this for several minutes, each of us fighting to stay on top of the other until both of us had lost all of our clothing. It had gotten a bit harder to wrestle him since our skin was less slippery than our clothing, and this fight probably looked more like some sort of weird foreplay than an argument.

"Stop struggling, Jaeger!" Levi grabbed onto my neck and shook my head, hitting it on the head of his bed.

"Nng!" I cringed in pain and froze. When I finally stopped moving, I looked up and noticed that Levi was smirking. It was the closest to smiling that I had ever seen him, but this was still far from it.

"That's much better," Levi grinned and kissed me again. My head was still hurting from hitting it so hard, hindering my ability to fight the Captain off. I felt my chest tighten, and I tried desperately to squirm underneath of him. Levi's grin faded quickly and morphed into a glare. Without saying anything else to me, Levi lifted my legs above his shoulders and pressed his hard tip against my ass hole. I tried to protest but was cut off by the feeling of being torn wide open. I would have screamed if Levi hadn't covered my mouth his his palm, reducing my cries of pain to muffled nothings. "Looks like I'm the manliest one."

Though not the most painful thing I had ever experienced, this was the most embarrassing. Not only was I fucking my Captain, but _I_ _was the girl._ Even Mikasa is a top!

Levi didn't wait long inside of me before he started roughly thrusting in and out of me. As his thrusts grew harder and faster, the searing pain slowly began to deteriorate into a pleasurable feeling. As humiliating as it was, I was starting to enjoy the awful, terrible things that the Captain was doing to me, and I kind of wanted more. After awhile, even Levi started making different noises - ones I never thought I'd hear from another man. His face was tinted red, and his breath was becoming a bit unsteady. He removed his hand from my mouth, and wrapped it around my member. At some point, I had become erect. Levi must've noticed this, because he suddenly focused his attention on my erection, as he began carefully rubbing me - massaging every vein. I let out a loud moan and felt myself twitch in his grasp.

"You can't cum until I tell you to," Levi didn't cease rubbing my erection, and sensually whispered to me. He kept pounding into me relentlessly, grunting in a masculine way from above me. His rhythm soon became more ragged and all over the place until he came to a complete stop. When he did, I felt a warm liquid fill the inside of me, drowning my ass in Levi's thick semen. And, for whatever reason, I decided to follow Levi's orders and resist the urge to release. I had to clench all my muscles and bite my lip, but I somehow stopped myself from cumming.

"Okay... you can now," Levi finally said, and I felt all of my muscles release as I came all over both myself and Levi.

"S- Sorry!" I reflexively said, without realizing how ridiculous it seemed to apologize for something like that.

"I don't care. You're the one who's going to clean it up in the morning," Levi mumbled and pulled himself out of me, flopping down on the bed next to me. He wrapped one arm around me and shut his eyes. "Night, Jaeger."

...

It's been a year since that night, and Levi and I still don't talk about it. However, every once and a while, Levi will order me into his bedroom and we relive that night until daybreak. Not once have I been able to claim my rightful place as a top, but that doesn't stop me from trying.

 **End.**


End file.
